


Homerun

by SerMisty



Series: PolyPearls [18]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Pearl is mute, F/F, Hit the Diamond, I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD, Multi, White Pearl Theory, anyway this may be one of the fluffiest thing I have ever written, beware of diabetes, headcanon: Yellow is a giant nerd, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the events of Hit the Diamond, Pearl decides to teach Yellow and Blue how to play baseball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homerun

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK not completely because I still have to do my finals but I AM BACK. 
> 
> So, this fic is born because of this post (http://sermisty.tumblr.com/post/145699818479/redethelflint-vivinu-birbs-ft-baseball) and I take the time to thank redethelflint for always tagging me in everything that is even slightly polypearls thank you friend <3 
> 
> Enjoy this piece of probably-not-so-very-well-written-fluff it's 2 am

«I feel ridiculous».  
«You look nice».  
«I look dumb and you know it». 

Yellow crosses her arms and shoots a threatening stare at Pearl. Blue, next to her, covers her mouth to hide a quiet giggle.  
Pearl is doing all she can to refrain from smiling, but the effort only makes her face contort in a weird smirk. 

«No, really, you look very nice» she assures her. «It’s just – if you kept a little less stiff, maybe walking around in new clothes wouldn’t be so bad, you know». 

Yellow rolls her eyes and huffs, not giving in to Pearl’s request. She stands uptight, tense, making the already short plain shirt she is wearing raise almost to her chest, letting her belly show.  
Blue, who instead can enjoy a thin blue dress that Garnet suggested, silently laughs again. 

«This outfit is too revealing» Yellow blushes slightly, her cheeks a faint shade of orange.  
«Are you serious?» Pearl cocks one eyebrow, her turn now to cross her arms. «You walk around in a leotard that doesn't leave much to imagination».  
«I'm used to it».  
«Trying new things once in a while won’t kill you, believe me». 

Before any kind of reply can exit Yellow’s mouth, Blue grabs her hand and squeezes it, reassuring her with a sweet smile. Yellow gives in, sighs and relaxes. She rubs her tights together, the fabric of the shorts she’s wearing itches a little.  
Blue rewards her with a kiss on the cheek, her dress fluttering around as she raises on her tiptoes, more for body language than real need to reach her.  
Pearl’s smile is impossible to control. She blushes just a little, scratching the back of her neck. 

«I really think you look nice» she says. «Both of you». 

Blue turns to her and smiles in response. Yellow rolls her eyes again. 

«Yeah, yeah, you too and all» she dismisses. «Can you now explain why are you making us dress like this? And what are _you_ wearing? It’s awful». 

Pearl looks down at herself: a light blue suit covers the entirety of her body, its uniformity interrupted only by a brown belt in the middle.  
She lowers her head slightly, hiding behind the visor of the hat on her head. 

«Follow me». 

 

*** 

 

«The rules are simple: one of us throws the ball at the other, and the one with the bat tries to hit it. If they do they run around the bases, and whoever gets the most runs, wins». 

Pearl explains everything with a finger raised and her eyes closed, in her typical teaching pose. When she looks, however, she doesn’t get the reaction she's expecting from her audience. 

«I swear» Yellow says, dry, «every time I convince myself that you aren’t going to drag us in something stupid, I find out I’m wrong».  
«It’s not stupid» Pearl replies. «It’s a game. You saw us playing it the other day».  
«We were hiding in the barn with Peridot to avoid getting caught, thank you very much». 

Blue raises her hand, jumping a little, asking for attention. 

«Yes? What is it?» Pearl turns to her with a smile. Yellow huffs, annoyed by the interruption.

Blue picks up the bat from the ground and holds it, her cheeks a little flushed as she silently asks.  
Pearl giggles. 

«Of course you can be the batsman first».  
«I’m not having any part in this» Yellow snorts, but she’s still talking while she grabs the mitt and wears it. «And anyway, don’t we need more people to play the game?»  
«We’re not playing seriously, it’s just for fun» Pearl shrugs. 

Yellow smirks. 

«That doesn’t mean I’m not going to win». 

 

The field is still there were they left it a few days before, so Blue gambols to the home-base and tries to swing the bat. Yellow, who is kneeling behind her, avoids the hit just in time. 

«Hey! Careful with that!» she scolds her. «I’d prefer to keep my face intact, since you like it so much». 

Blue excuses herself with a smile, blushing slightly.  
Pearl, in the meantime, walks in the middle of the field – the RedEye they used before isn’t there anymore, but it doesn’t matter – and plays with the ball in her hand. 

«Are you ready, Blue?» she asks, and waits for her to nod. «Alright, here it comes!» 

She throws the ball not very hard, but Blue swings the bat too early and misses it. It falls in Yellow’s mitt, not that she’s really trying to catch it. 

«Strike one» Yellow says, and throws it back to Pearl. 

Blue tries to hit it the two times after, but misses both. She lowers her head, disappointed, scratching the ground with the tip of the bat.  
Pearl walks to her and brushes her hair aside, lovingly. 

«It’s not as easy as it seems» she reassures her. «And we’re just having fun». 

Blue smiles back, the shine of her eyes just showing from under her bangs, but then Pearl gets pushed aside and Yellow takes the bat from her hands. 

«I’ll show you how it’s done» she grins. «I’ll send it in space!»  
«What did you say about not wanting any part of this?» Pearl remarks.  
«Just throw with all you’ve got, White». 

Blue giggles as she wears Yellow’s mitt and places herself behind her. Pearl goes back in the middle of the field, fixing the hat on her head. 

«You asked for it». 

Yellow doesn’t even swing the bat the first time. She doesn’t see the ball. Blue takes a couple of seconds to realize that she’s holding it.  
Pearl whistles innocently, humming “Strike one” and smiling. 

Yellow frowns, but her little grin is impossible to miss. 

«Oh, _you_ ». 

When Pearl throws the ball for the second time, Yellow is ready. She hits it, and immediately lets go of the bat and starts running, encouraged by Blue’s clapping. 

«You’re out». 

Yellow stops in the middle of a step, still far away from the first base. Pearl smirks at her, swinging the ball she has caught. Her eyes widens. 

«How the-» she starts, then crosses her arms. «I’m most surely not out!»  
«Well yes, you’re _not_ , because there's only the three of us, but the point is mine».  
«I thought we were playing just for fun».  
«We’re still keeping score» Pearl winks. 

Yellow growls, stomping on the ground. 

«She gets on my nerves» she complains, but Blue walks next to her and shakes her head and kisses her cheek and Yellow sighs. «Sometimes». 

 

For the next round, it’s Pearl’s turn to be the batsman. Blue takes her place in the middle of the field, and Yellow goes back to being the catcher.  
Just as Blue is about to throw the ball, she grins. 

«Well, at least I have a nice rear view from here». 

Pearl jumps, blushes, turns around. 

«What?!» she shrieks, just in time to see the ball ending in Yellow’s glove.  
«Strike one» Yellow winks.  
«You are cheating!»  
«I just said that your butt is cute».  
« _That’s_ cheating!»  
«I’ll remember it the next time». 

Blue is giggling uncontrollably by the time she throws the ball again. Pearl swings the bat and she _would_ hit it, if only Yellow wouldn’t push her aside with her shoulder, almost making her lose her balance. 

«Strike two».  
«You are still cheating!» Pearl replies.  
«You said this was to have fun, I’m having fun».  
«I swear-» but she doesn’t say anything, takes a deep breath, and puts herself a little further away from her. 

This time Yellow can’t do anything to stop her, so Pearl hits the ball. She starts running, and even if Blue jumps, the ball is too high for her to catch – so Pearl hops through all the bases until she comes back to where she has started. 

«My score is 3» she smirks lovingly, messing up Yellow’s topknot. The other crosses her arms, sulking. Blue claps her hands. 

 

They keep playing for a while, switching roles. Pearl scores almost all the points she can get, except for a very good homerun done by Blue and an impossible throw made by Yellow.  
Eventually, as Blue takes the ball to go as the thrower, she wipes the sweat off her forehead and Pearl notices. 

«I think we had enough fun» she says. «We can stop here if you want».  
«Don’t even think about it!» Yellow snaps, glove on her hand, already in position as the catcher. 

Pearl rolls her eyes. 

«Alright, let’s make a compromise» she offers. «If I make a homerun, I win. If you catch the ball, you win. If Blue catches the ball, she wins». 

Yellow grins, satisfied. 

«Challenge accepted». 

Blue, in the middle of the field, doesn’t look very convinced. She hides her face behind the glove, unsure of how to throw.  
Yellow waves her non-gloved hand to sign her the trajectory. Blue bites her lower lip, charges up, and then throws. 

Pearl hits the ball with a smooth movement and sends it flying away. 

Yellow’s jaw drops. 

«Oh, come on!» she complains, as Pearl starts running just for the sake of it. Blue giggles, clapping. 

But Yellow isn’t going to give up just yet. So she runs, too, and before Pearl can realize it, she’s being thrown on the ground and ends up with Yellow’s arm pinning her down. 

«Tagged» Yellow smirks, stroking the nose she hurt in the fury of her tackle. «You’re out».  
«You are cheating» Pearl huffs, «again».  
«Am I, _Earl_?»

Pearl snaps at hearing the name, turning around. Yellow, a little bit of dirt covering her face, grins devilishly at her side, raised on her elbow. 

«You liar!» Pearl exclaims, but she’s smiling. «You _did_ watch the game!»  
«I didn’t follow everything, but I sure couldn’t miss you coming up with the worst name ever made».  
«I-» Pearl blushes. «I didn’t have the time to think of something better».  
«Yeah, sure» Yellow laughs, and takes the hat from Pearl’s head, placing it on herself with the visor backwards. «You know, this game isn’t so bad, after all. I like the fact that you run for home. To me». 

Pearl shakes her head, resigned, and gets up that much that she needs to give Yellow a light kiss. 

«You took this one from Garnet, didn’t you?»  
«Maybe».  
«No way you could come up with something so sweet on your own».  
«So» Yellow resumes, pushing Pearl away softly, «who won?» 

Just as Pearl is about to reply, Blue comes up to them running. She swings the ball in one hand and jumps on the ground between them, forcing both Pearl and Yellow to catch her before she hits her head.  
Pearl smiles. 

«Well, Blue has the ball» she observes. «I suppose she wins».  
«As always» Yellow huffs, but Blue kisses her gently, and that’s the highest score for her.


End file.
